The River
by Yami's Aibou
Summary: A leisurely day in the park. Or...not. Prideshipping-ish. AUish. One shot. SEQUEL IS UP: 'THE RAIN'. CHECK MY PROFILE FOR IT!


Ugh! I'm so sick!! I haven't gone to school all week! This is the first time I've gotten on the computer, and I thought I'd make the best of it by killing a Plunnie. Yay.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. 'Nuff said.

**BeGiN!**

The yami's were getting their own bodies, and no one knew why. It was strange, because it seemed to be happening overnight. First, it was Bakura. One morning Ryou woke up and saw Bakura staring out the window, and he was crying.

"I think I might miss being a spirit." He said. Then he smiled. "But now I can steal stuff without using you."

A few weeks later Malik woke up with Marik wrapped firmly around him and screamed. That didn't go well with Ishizu. She tried to hit Marik with a frying pan, and said pan ended up in the shadow realm. That worked out, though.

It's been three months since then and Yami still hasn't gotten his body yet. He is mighty pissed. Bakura loves to make fun of him by running through his spirit body. Yami has tried to take Yugi's body over and punch him, but Yugi never lets him.

***

"Come on, guys! Race you there!" Mokuba shouted in glee. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, Marik, Jou, Rebecca and Anzu all sprinted after him in the direction of the shore. Seto Kaiba was the only one who continued walking a normal pace. How Mokuba convinced him to come along no one was really sure. They were all going to hang out by the Domino River, on this bright and sunny day. It was going to be a fun day filled with sports, food, friends and laughter. Only two people weren't enjoying the day.

Seto Kaiba was an obvious one. But who was the second person?

It was Yami.

He hated the fact that he was a spirit. He couldn't feel the warmth of the sun or the softness of the grass. He couldn't taste the watermelon and iced tea his friends had brought. He couldn't accidentally bump into one of his friends. He didn't need to be warned to stay away from the river, whose current was very strong and very fast today. In fact, in a rebellious feeling he decided to float over the river since he figured he would never get a body.

He was wrong.

Seto Kaiba had the strangest feeling someone was watching him. He was naturally paranoid, but this was a different sort of feeling. He knew where the feeling was coming from, right above the river. And he kept seeing what looked like Yugi out of the corner of his eyes, but when he turned back it was gone. He assumed it was because he was with people who believed in that magical mumbo jumbo. He did too, even though he would never EVER admit it.

He ignored the feeling and instead he read a book.

***

Yami was tingling, and it was freaking him out. It started with his hand, and it was becoming weirdly opaque. The feeling was spreading, though, and gaining speed the farther it went. Yami started feeling heavier and noticed the water was getting closer. He felt wind going through his hair. _Wait a minute! _He thought urgently. _I can't FEEL anything! DID I GET A BODY? YAY! Oh wait HOLY RA! I CAN'T SWIM!_

**SPLASH!**

Water sprayed over the mini party. Confused, they did a quick head count. Everyone was there. Then the person in the water broke through for a moment to scream.

"HELP!" There was a flash of black, red and blonde and the person was back under.

"Was that the Pharaoh?" A dumb-struck Bakura asked. Yugi tried to jump into the river, but Jou grabbed him.

"Yuge, you won't be able to swim in dat!" He scolded.

"YAMI WON'T BE ABLE TO SWIM AT ALL!" There was a rush of air beside them and they all turned back to the river to see Seto Kaiba jumping into the river.

"Big…brother?" Mokuba said in confusion. They all watched as Kaiba swam.

The water was icy cold even though it was the middle of the summer. The water cut Kaiba to the core as he swam with precision through the water and it chilled him to the bone. He imagined it must be much worse for Yami, considering he lived in Egypt all of his life with a body. Using a front stroke, he swam with the current, getting closer and closer to Yami. Even though it burned his eyes, he kept them open and under, looking for the dueling champion below the surface. He finally caught up to the small Pharaoh, who looked as if he was unconscious, letting the current take him. His body constantly crashed into things, his scarlet eyes were closed while his mouth was open slightly. Kaiba took a deep breath and dove under. He expertly scooped the small teen up, holding him close with his left arm as he used his right to grab onto a rock. It was on the wrong side of the river, but he didn't care. They had to get out. He pulled both himself and Yami out of the water up to their shoulders. He swung Yami onto the shore with his left arm and crawled out himself. He looked over the limp pharaoh.

Yami wasn't breathing.

"KAIBA! HOW IS HE?!" Yugi shouted. Kaiba didn't answer.

"MONEYBAGS! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Jou shouted in anger. Kaiba still wouldn't answer. All they could do was watch as Kaiba straddled Yami and began forcing air into his lungs by mouth to mouth. Water was coming from his nose and through his mouth, which made Kaiba constantly need to spit water out.

He still wasn't breathing.

Ryou was sick of feeling useless and watching his friend die, so he made a snap decision. He backed up and started running. No one expected it, all they could do was stare as he jumped across the river. He wasn't going to make it. Everyone but Kaiba and Yami watched in horror as his feet hit the water. He went down, down, down and his entire body was under. There was a sick few moments when nothing happened. Ryou burst through the water. He pulled himself out using the rock he'd latched his hands onto and ran over to Kaiba.

"What can I do to help?" He asked. Kaiba looked up from where he was, which was still giving mouth to mouth.

"Chest pumps." He said, and gave Yami another breath that gurgled down his chest. Ryou immediately got to work, pumping Yami's chest 30 times and pausing to let Kaiba give him two more breaths then pumping again. After they repeated that about 5 more times, Yami shot up and started coughing. Kaiba grabbed him to make sure he wouldn't fall back into the river and began to rub circles on his back to calm him down. Ryou took his hands and made reassuring noise. When he stopped coughing, he panted as he looked to see who helped him out of the river. A dripping Ryou surprised him, and so did a soaking wet and slightly panting Kaiba. Instead of freaking out about being in Kaiba's arms, Yami leaned back into him.

"Thanks guys." He said, breathless.

Then he passed out.

Kaiba picked the small former monarch up in a bridal style. He and Ryou both started towards the bridge that was a little while down the river. But as they neared it, they passed.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Was the basic shout from everyone.

"Home!" Kaiba shouted back.

***

"Mr. Kaiba, all three of you are suffering from hypothermia. I'm going to have to ask you all to take it easy and keep very warm. Your unconscious friend has most likely suffered from some head injury, but we can't tell for sure until he wakes up. Call me if anything changes." The doctor explained. Kaiba, who was wrapped in multiple blankets, nodded. With nothing left to say, the doctor walked away.

"Why'd you do it?" Kaiba turned to Ryou, who was wrapped in a similar fashion to Kaiba.

"What do you mean, why did I do it?" Kaiba asked him.

"Well, you hate Yami, don't you? Why not let him go? Someone else would have saved him. I'm not a bad swimmer myself." Ryou replied back.

"It would have been like murder not to help him!" Kaiba said, shocked. Ryou wanted his friend to die?

"You like him, don't you?" Kaiba glared at Ryou. "Oh my Ra you like Yami!!!!" Ryou squealed. Kaiba sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

**FiNiSh**

TaDa! Did you like it? Review! Did you hate it? Review!

Bye everyone, I'm gonna go take some medicine!


End file.
